Present
by NinaCross
Summary: It's Hibaris birthday and Reborn has decided to give him something he will definitly like. 1827 Yaoi, LEMON. Now let's everyone wish Hibari HAPPY BIRHTDAY! Bad summary, story is better.


Uwah! It's been sooooooo long since I've written anything. I know I should update Insomnia, but I've been so busy with school. It just won't leave me alone. But Today I noticed it was Hibaris birthday! I panicked and decided to write a little story to celebrate it ^^ so once more, HAPPY BIRHTDAY HIBARI!

**Pairing: **1827 (HibarixTsuna)

**Rating: **let's say M to be safe, okay! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Isn't mine and neither are it's characters. Sad, but true. It belongs to Akira Amano -sensei.

**

* * *

****Present**

''Ne, Reborn. Are you sure he'll like this?'' Sawada Tsuna asked his baby-tutor. ''I'm sure. Now, get in there and stay still or I'll kill you,'' Reborn answered and kicked the brunet into reception room. Smirking he locked the door from outside. He then left to find our favorite prefect.

***

''I left you a birthday present at the reception room. Don't forget to thank me later,'' Reborn informed Hibari after finding him from the roof. Hibari, who was napping there, opened his eyes annoyed from the interruption. ''It's something better than sleeping here,'' Reborn continued. ''I will decide on that,'' Hibari said. ''I guarantee it,'' Reborn said gaining the raven-haired boys attention.

''If I'm disappointed,'' ''You won't,'' ''I get to bite you to death,'' Hibari declared ignoring Reborn. He got up and left the roof leaving a very smug infant behind.

***

Hibari finally reached the reception room and tried to open the door. It was locked so he took keys out of his pockets. The first thing he noticed was that the room was all dark. The curtains were down. Hibari frowned a little. But then something rustled. Hibari turned his head towards the noise, but was stunned at the sight. Yes, that's right. Stunned. Hibari Kyoya had never been stunned. Surprised, yes, but not stunned.

Tsuna stood there, trembling in a bunny outfit. He was relieved now that the door was finally open but scared of the punishment he would receive from Hibari. ''Um, Hibari-san? I- I'm sorry! Reborn forced me to wear this ridiculous costume and locked me up so… Don't kill me!'' Tsuna started to ramble on reasons why Hibari shouldn't bite him to death.

Hibari heard nothing of it. _''It's something better than sleeping here. I guarantee it.'' _The words from Reborn echoed in his ears. 'It seems he was right,' Hibari thought stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Tsuna was still talking, so the sound of the lock locking again made him stop. ''Eh..? Wha? Hibari-san?'' he questioned tilting his head slightly to the left.

It was almost too hard for Hibari to not attack the boy that very moment. Tsuna had white bunny ears and tail with a short, white top and shorts. On top of that, a pair of girls white, long socks with white boots. Meaning he looked so adorable it was hard to not eat him right there.

''Come here, herbivore,'' Hibari said giving his hand to Tsuna who took it after hesitating a little. ''What is i…'' Tsuna begun but was stopped by the raven-haired boys lips. He 'eeped' and tried to push the older boy away, but couldn't. Hibari massaged and sucked Tsunas tongue making the latter shiver.

Hibari slowly pushed Tsuna to the floor, so that he was on top of him. He continued to place kisses on his neck and collarbone. Tsuna was out of breath and panted heavily. He felt so hot after just one kiss. He was shocked how well Hibari had kissed him. The sudden touch to his crotch made him flinch. ''Ah! Hi-Hibari-sa…'' Tsuna tried saying but it was impossible now that Hibari had started to rub his member through the fabric and making him aroused.

Hibari smirked when he noticed the little hardening. ''You seem to be enjoying,'' he said removing the shorts and underwear. Another flinch. ''Wai… Hibari-san!'' Tsuna said all red. The prefect brought his lips back to the younger ones silencing him. As his tongue explored again the wet cavern he finally got the moan from the boy. He raised Tsunas shirt higher and twitched the two nipples with his hands getting more moans. Hibari started to touch the younger ones crotch again and finally he begun to pump the hard member.

''Ah!… Hiba… I'm… Co- coming…'' Tsuna panted as he came to Hibaris hand. The older boy licked his hand clean. He then started touching Tsunas entrance. He put one finger in earning a loud gasp. ''I-It hu-hurts…'' Tsuna stuttered tears forming into his eyes.

Hibari pushed his finger in and out couple times before entering another one. Another gasp. He scissored and moved them again making Tsuna whimper in pain. After the third one was in Hibari started to push them farther in. ''Ah! Sto…Hibari-san! It hurts! Stop,'' Tsuna shouted crying loudly. ''It hurts only a while,'' Hibari soothed the brunet. He found the pleasure spot right then making Tsuna gasp again.

Hibari smirked and started to hit that spot over and over again. He also pumped Tsunas again hard member making him come. Hibari kissed the boy gently on the lips and opened his belt. After pulling out his own hardened member he said: ''Suck it.'' Tsuna looked at him tiredly. He was so exhausted he complied. Tsuna started slowly licking until taking Hibaris length into his mouth. He moved up and down blush covering his face.

Hibari groaned as he came to the younger ones mouth.

Tsuna swallowed most of the liquid. Hibari pushed him back on his back and kissed the brunet whilst positioning himself better between Tsunas thighs. He then rubbed Tsunas entrance with his member before entering. ''AH!'' Tsuna screamed at the intrusion. He put his hands behind Hibaris neck pulling himself up. At the same time Hibari started to move himself back and forth inside Tsuna finally reaching the sacred spot making Tsuna arch his back. Tears from the pain dried as pleasure won over.

Hibari continued to hit the spot. Tsuna started to moan and mewl after a while. Hibari placed kisses on the brunets neck. He then started to move faster all the while pumping Tsuna again at the same time. They came at the same time. Hibaris semen filled Tsuna.

They fell back on the floor both panting, hugging each others. Hibari pulled out of Tsuna who felt so empty after that.

''I think I should say happy birthday now,'' Tsuna said still panting. God he had loved it. And he had thought he liked Kyoko-chan. But that wasn't possible anymore. He was now Hibaris only. Hibari kissed him long and tenderly. ''I love you, Hibari-san,'' Tsuna whispered. ''I love you too,'' Hibari said. ''And cheat me and I'll bite you to death,'' he added after a while. ''Heh… I wouldn't dare,'' Tsuna chuckled and pulled himself closer to the older boy who held him by his waist. They got up only to move on the sofa. Hibari pulled a blanket to cover them and both of them fell asleep soon after that.

Fin.

* * *

Please review! I love to get it. It also gives me the strenght to keep writing. Anything is okay ^^ Love you *kiss*


End file.
